


Irregular

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: Just elaborating on headcanons. And because Kacxa is way too precious.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Irregular

Getting to know human culture was an enriching activity she experienced with confused enthusiasm, trying to learn and excel in basic customs as much as she could, but only as a personal challenge, as Keith kept saying she didn’t need to learn or change anything in her habits to be accepted during their time on Earth.

Acxa took a liking to watch humans, having observed the different clothing styles they had, body types, how they walked and displayed affection with one another, making a different mental note about anything new she learned every day. Sometimes, she would instinctively compare one of those new learnings with something about herself, then shrug it off as it didn’t really matter, but there was this thing she saw recently and couldn’t stop dwelling on as it both intrigued and touched the insecurity nerve she still was working on. Growing up half-galra, having to fight her way up to earn respect and companionship while facing prejudice had left many scars.

She noticed the variety of couples on Earth, but on the majority of the male-female ones, one thing was common. The male was almost always taller and stronger, while she and Keith were the opposite, having been a couple now for a few months. So, that struck the nerve and got her mulling over many thoughts.

_ “Why it’s like this? Is there a reason? Is it something that bothers Keith? Probably not, but still…” _

The long timed fear of not being enough started to surface from the depths of her childhood. She sighed, chin laying on the palm of her hand, gazing into the distance, contemplating the thoughts.

And Keith, of course, noticed her faraway look and demeanor, as he sat with the tray of food he just got them.

“Hey. You okay? You’re brooding.”

Acxa considered just saying it was nothing, but remembered some habits she was trying to incorporate in her actions, and one of them was not hiding her thoughts and being more open on her feelings.

Taking her plate but avoid looking into his eyes yet she answered. “...I just...noticed something about human couples. Probably it’s just a silly thought.”

“And what is it?”

“Most men I’ve seen here are taller than their female companions.”

“Oh...Yeah, it’s quite common I think….Maybe it’s because of ancient human traditions, men being the ones to provide, having to be stronger and such. It does not make much sense nowadays, it’s an such and old thing...Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if me being taller is something that has ever bothered you.”

He knew about her lack of confidence in some areas and wanted to support and comfort her whenever he could. It hurted him that she doubted herself like that, so he grabbed her hands and thought for a moment about what to answer, himself being still a little uptight, getting used to words.

“No. Of course not. Quite the opposite actually. Nothing about you bothers me at all…We are a little bit different from the average couple, yes, but we would still be odd if I was taller anyway. I love you and would not change anything about you. There’s also something even odder about us you seem to have forgotten...We are both alien.”

Not quite used yet to hearing such displays of feelings in his words she blushed, but took his answer and accepted it. As always, he was right. It provided the comfort she needed to relax, smile and laugh a bit, looking at him. His face got beet red, but laughed with her, happy that what he said seemed to lift her spirits so they could eat.

After a while they finished eating and moved places so now sat side by side, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. An action the height difference did not interfere at all. 

Squeezing her shoulder he snickered. “Oh. and you are also clearly stronger than me. “

Challenge evident in his tone, she smirked at him and said in the most serious, monotone voice she could muster.

“Precisely. I agree that is the most noticeable thing about us. My muscles are certainly stronger and more defined than yours”. 

“Really, Acxa? I’d give a second thought about that, just wait some more minutes and I’ll show you.”

Undoubtedly, she won the fight, after all, he was always right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback?


End file.
